gizmofandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Order
The "Royalty" The King Title of Roy Donovan, is arguably the most influential person on the face of the planet. Donovan embodies all of the Order’s ideals, a man who originated as a diplomat for Victorix and worked his way up the ranks through hard work, intimidation, and sheer power. Despite his arrogance and awareness of his true power, Roy Donovan does have the public’s best interests in mind; he fights for more school funding and getting the poor off of the streets just as any nobleman must do. Roy is an immensely powerful Sorcerer as well, manipulating sunlight to shape his needs - but there is much, much more to this man than what meets the eye. The Queen The Queen is in no way, shape or form romantically involved with The King. Her title is merely a placeholder. Sevina Brookheart has fought demons and Djinni alike for years, and was the founder of the Order’s division known as “Purge”, filled with their top demon hunters and responsible for particularly nasty banishments and exorcisms. Sevina is a bit of a public figure in the world of Alchemy - she often comes up with new recipes and discovers rare ingredients on her own, broadcasting them to the world as she travels. What many people don’t know, however, is Sevina makes use of a hidden arsenal only she can control. Her complete mastery over the realm of Alchemy has given her the means to mimic the powers of the very demons she has banished. Often replicating their forms through Juice and the proper ingredients, Sevina has found a way to manipulate the powers of the Beyond without having to enslave herself to its darker forces. It is a questionable form of magic at best, especially this deep within the Order, but no one dares stand up to such a terrifying woman and question her decisions. The First Bishop The First Bishop is an elf shrouded in mystery known as Azrath. He is the youngest member of the Order’s current high class, leading him to be the most arrogant - unfortunately for the rest of the Order, Azrath has the ability to back his power up. He is arguably the most combat ready of the group, despite being the youngest, smallest, and least armed. Azrath’s true power lies in his manipulation of time and space. A sorcerer of a special sort, Azrath’s area of expertise revolves around total control over alternate versions of himself from the past and the future, and the actions that come along with them. He can beckon multiple Azraths to exist in the same timeline, refining the cliche cloning magic many sorcerers tend to pursue. A typical battle of his begins with a wild flurry of attacks and slashes nowhere near his opponents, which confuses them for one; but once he jumps into the thick of the action, he can bring these actions back into the present and bombard his opponents with attacks that completely missed just moments ago. Calling this ability “Total Recall”, it is no wonder Azrath is often designated as the Order’s primary tactician - his whole life has been about being three steps ahead of everyone he comes across. The Second Bishop The Knight Title of Griswald Silvermarch, is a converted centaur barbarian that has pledged allegiance to The Order of the Golden Hand. Originally known as “The Galloping Nightmare”, Griswald was once a fearsome centaur general of the Blackhoof tribe that raided villages and towns for supplies and rations. Although fierce, Griswald was not stupid; when the Order approached his people and offered a pardon in exchange for an alliance, he accepted. Abandoning the name Blackhoof and embracing the Silvermarch, Griswald’s people were trained in the holy ways of the Order and Griswald himself arose to one of their highest ranks. Griswald was taught by the finest Mancers of the Order in the ways of Magnetimancy, giving him the power to repel and attract any metals he comes across. Played by Toon_Link27 The Rook Father Exeter Father Exeter is the head pastor of The Order’s First Church, located in the heart of Victorix. With such unwavering faith and a blazing passion for divinity, Father Exeter has made it his sole responsibility to keep the city’s faith in The Order. But whenever mere sermons and scriptures aren’t enough to ward off the world’s evil, the Father calls upon the marvelous power of the Lightning Elemental living within him: Gaoh, The Unconquerable King, to vanquish his foes in The Creator’s name, whoever they may be. (Played by Valkyrie_Gal) Category:Factions